User talk:Alpert
Hi Alpert -- we are excited to have Trukz Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Application Request Trukz account name: JameiLei Are you a member of the forums: No How long have you been playing Trukz? About a month or bit Qualifications to become a Wiki Admin: Template:Company, ie: see Tycoon Trucking for an example. Being a wiki moderator should not directly correlate with in game performance. As you can see, I'm skilled with Wiki use (mainly on Wikipedia). Please consider adding me as an administrator. JamieLei 22:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! I'll be back in about 45 mins, when I'll get to work designing a new Trukz wikia logo :) - I'm sorry to have sounded a little brash before - I didn't mean to :) JamieLei 22:16, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Template The company template (Template:Company) is far from complete. If you feel there should be some extra feilds, ie: CEO and such, don't hesitate to ask and I'll add them in :) JamieLei 22:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Although I have admin rights, I don't seem to be able to do anything other than delete pages..! Nonetheless, I'll make that logo and add upload it - I don't think I can place it where it belongs though. JamieLei 23:08, 4 January 2008 Logo I've done a logo: what do you think? JamieLei 01:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Company Template I'm trying to get people to use the company template, as it makes profile pages not only look better but it also adds them to the automated list: Category:Companies. As a result, All Company List should become redundant. (PS, sign off your talk page posts with four tildes, which generates this) - JamieLei 19:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Nice Great idea, and well done. Alpert 20:04, 5 January 2008 (UTC) User Pages Whilst I agree for user pages on the top 5, I believe user pages for individual truckers is a bit unnecessary. I've also imported all the forum game guide here: Category:Game Guide. If truckers really want their own page, they could make it on their user page. (PS reply on my talk page) JamieLei 14:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 20:35, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Monobook skin Heya ^_^ I had a flick through the skins, and I think the Monobook skin would work best for the Truk wiki since the adverts are much less intrusive on the right, and the style is more familiar (it is that of Wikipedia). PS: I've imported the information about terminal costs onto Terminals. PPS: The newest application for administrator didn't even make an account, nor sign his post. I would consider him definitely ruled out for admin options, even if he did subsequently create an account. PPPS: Two out of the four sysops (administrators), User:Dmw devil and User:Mr Korrupt have done pretty much nothing to this Wiki, the first only contributing towards his own company page. I would seriously consider downgrading their powers if they do not use it, after all, it doesn't stop them from adding information. JamieLei 23:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) : Ah I understand - sorry about that. Sadly I can't change the skin to anything but the Quartz skins and was wondering if you could. Have a look at the options and see if you can set Monobook as the default. JamieLei 18:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) A rethink about what this Wiki is truly about What is the purpose of this Wiki? At the moment, it seems to be an advertising outlet for some Trukz companies which can be bothered to create their own article. It is also to glamorise users, also who can be bothered to write a few select sentences about them. Is any of this really relevant to playing the game of Trukz? Possibly the Companies, but certainly not the Users. I very strongly believe that all user pages should be scrapped and not allowed to be formed. I'm also starting to think that company pages should be disallowed - 214 company pages would not benefit the Wiki in any way. Instead, I believe the Wiki should focus on the Game Guide and aspects of Trukz which are more universally relevant to every player. One day I'd like to see admin linking to the wiki from in-game instead of to the forums. Many other games have a wiki-based system for their FAQ/game guide. The Wiki has a potential to become an excellent game guide, much better than Admin's posts on the forum. And that is what I believe is really relevant, and the type of content we need in a Wiki. JamieLei 23:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page protection Hi there, just want to let you know that it is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. -PanSola 22:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) new Monaco skin Heya, just letting you know that Wikia has a new skin called Monaco. You can look at a preview useskin=monaco&usetheme=slate}} here. Its sidebar can be customized via MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC)